


Good Morning

by SapphyreLily



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cock Cages, F/M, FEMALE reader BTW, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, This is too short, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something awfully beautiful about Akashi Seijuurou, even when he's not awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi x Female Reader. This is too short for my liking, really. Now if only my imagination was a little more descriptive...
> 
> Note: (F/n) is first name, aka _your_ name, dear reader.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, though I really wish I did.

You step out of the bathroom, freshly showered. Your hair is pulled into a messy bun, and all you are wearing is one of your boyfriend's shirts.

Walking into your bedroom, you smile at the redhead sprawled out on your bed. His sleeping face is unguarded, without a hint of the mask he wears for the world. It is one of the many things that endear him to you, that he feels safe enough to let down his guard in your presence.

You approach slowly so as to not wake him, squatting beside the bed so you are level with his body. You see that his shirt has ridden up, betraying a sliver of hard stomach, the taut muscles begging for you to touch them.

You glance up; it seems that he is still asleep. Reaching out a tentative hand, you stroke his bare skin, feeling the ridges of muscle beneath your fingertips. You sigh appreciatively. How can one man be so beautiful?

As if roused by your touch, Akashi turns his head towards you, a sleepy noise escaping him. You freeze, but he does not wake. His breathing grows deeper as he sinks back into sleep.

Sighing quietly with relief, you are about to leave when you notice a curious sight – a tent in your boyfriend's pants. Your giggle is harder to hide – it seems that Akashi Seijuurou is only human after all, for that seems to be a rather impressive morning wood.

You are struck by a sudden impulse, a dirty thought wiggling its way to the front of your mind. Pressing your lips together to hide your growing smile, you rise to your feet and climb onto the bed, sliding between Akashi's legs.

It takes some careful manoeuvring and wiggling before you manage to slide his boxers off. To your great relief, it seems as though Akashi is still asleep, but who could ever know for sure with such a volatile being?

The sight of his cock is impressive, and it takes your breath away though you have seen it many, many times before. Just admiring its thick girth and length makes a fire kindle in your belly, and you can feel yourself growing damp.

You position yourself over him, lowering yourself just enough to feel the head of his cock nudge your entrance. You rock back and forth, feeling the size of him testing the barrier, the pressure teasing you with the prospect of more. Even though you are the one dictating this play, you have to fight the moan that wants to escape. Just the barest touch of him is tantalising. 

Too impatient to wait, you align yourself on top of him and sink down, a gasp escaping as your sex is speared. You clench around him involuntarily, the satisfying stretch making you feel like sucking him deeper into yourself.

You clutch the blanket as you start to move your hips slowly, rising and falling and rocking back and forth to get yourself used to the thick girth. You can feel yourself leaking, lubricating Akashi's cock and allowing him to slide in and out more easily.

You chance a glance upwards. While it appears that Akashi is still sleeping, there is a faint blush on his cheeks and his breathing seems a little erratic. You smile as you slam back down – hearing his breath hitch confirms your suspicion.

He's not really asleep after all. You wonder how long he would allow you to lead before he takes over, and decide to employ a few dirty tactics.

You clench around him and rock slowly, your movements steady and deliberate, just the way he likes it. The blush grows deeper and you smirk, increasing your pace as you try to hit your sweet spot.

A barely concealed gasp escapes as you find it, and your movements grow increasingly harried as you ride him, trying to hit it again.

Suddenly, strong hands grip your hips and a strong thrust makes you see stars. You grab the knees that have come up behind you for leverage, your eyes lifting to meet smouldering ruby.

"Do you want some help, (f/n)?" Akashi asks sweetly, his trademark smirk blooming.

"Seijuurou–"

Another thrust tears your words away from you and you clench around him again, holding him to you greedily. A low chuckle draws your attention back to him and you shudder at the animalistic lust in his eyes.

In a moment, he has flipped your bodies over so that he hovers above you, the last of the film of sleep disappearing from his eyes. "You could have woken me up, (f/n). Wouldn't it have been better if we both participated? Instead, I wake up from a particularly delicious dream, only to find that it is not a dream at all."

You gulp audibly, cowed yet turned on by the promise of retribution in his eyes. "I take it you're not happy with my surprise?"

A glint of amusement flashes in those ruby orbs. "I would have liked some warning."

"It wouldn't be a surprise then, Seijuurou."

"Fair enough." He picks up your legs and wraps them around his waist. "Since you're so eager, let us continue. I'll drive into you so hard, you'll be limping to work."

Akashi laughs at the horrified look on your face. "We still have time before office hours, if you're worried about that." He bends over to whisper in your ear, the action pushing him deeper into you. "I should punish you for not waking me up properly. What is the worst I could do, I wonder?"

"Sei–"

"Oh, I know." He grins alarmingly. "I'll keep fucking you _without_ a condom. I'll do it until you're full and practically dripping with my cum. By then you'll be too late for work to take another shower, and your panties will be soaked the whole day, a trail of cum trailing down your legs, staining your skirt. You'll feel me on you throughout the day and be reminded of how hard we did it. Or if you prefer, you can go to work without panties, and let the world see your stained skin and everyone will know you belong to me."

You smile calmly at his crazy fantasies; these scenarios are no longer new to you. You feel slightly ashamed that some part of you is nodding its head in wild agreement, eagerly embracing such a ridiculous notion. "Pick something less likely to make me look like a slut, Sei. Or think about it later and focus on the sex now."

"Fair enough. Sex first." Akashi pulls out and drives into you with slow, languid strokes, taking his time to ensure you are filled to the brim. He angles himself so every thrust hits your sweet spot, slowly driving you to the edge.

The pressure builds and builds until you can no longer control yourself. Your legs tighten around his waist as you grind down to meet him, and his fingers tighten on your hips in understanding. His thrusts increase in speed, slamming home each time he re-enters you. The heat coiling in your stomach just winds tighter and tighter until–

You come together, crying out each other's names as bliss washes over you. You feel the warm gushing of his seed filling you and you clench your muscles around him, milking every last drop greedily.

Akashi pulls out with what looks like reluctance, and you automatically snap your legs shut, trying not to spill the cum. He cracks a grin at that and pulls you up, dragging you to the bathroom. You stare at your joined hands, then back at him, confused. "Sei?"

"I've changed my mind. I'll shower with you. I'll just have to think of something else to punish you with."

To your relief, Akashi has had his fill of teasing you that morning, and the two of you enjoy a relaxing shower. There is enough time for a soak in the bath, and you lean against him appreciatively as he kneads your back muscles.

After a while, you swap positions and place your hands on his shoulders, slowly easing the knots from his muscles. Akashi leans against you, humming contentedly. It's almost like petting a cat – albeit a huge one. You try your best to keep your hands to yourself, but they end up wandering onto the hard plane of his abdomen anyway.

Before he can accuse you of being improper, your arms snake around him in a hug, your breasts pushing up against his back as you press a kiss to his shoulder. A rumble goes through his body – he is trying not to laugh at you. "(F/n), I know what you are trying to do, so stop hiding your intentions."

"I was not trying to tempt you into having sex again, if that's what you were thinking."

"Perhaps." You can hear the smile in his voice. Akashi gently prises your hands off him and stands up, picking up a towel and offering it to you. "We will be late if we do not hurry. I will tell you your punishment as we get dressed."

It is with apprehension and anticipation that you get ready to leave, while Akashi rummages through your closet. You are wondering what he is up to when a hand on your hip stills you. You can feel his other hand slide the fabric of your panties to the side and a slight resistance as he pushes something vaguely phallus-shaped into you. It's one of the bigger ones and fills you up, but you still frown. It is not nearly big enough, but then again, nothing feels as good as he does.

The size of the toy gives you a vague idea of what is to come. Considering it is one of your own, you have a feeling you know what it is, and what his 'punishment' is.

"I know you know, (f/n). I'll be taking this with me to work." Akashi holds up a small remote, a sly look in his eyes. "Let's test it first, shall we?"

He flicks the switch to 'High' and you gasp loudly and fall into him, your knees nearly buckling under the intense vibrations rocking you from the inside. You feel yourself growing damp again and pound his chest in exasperation. "Seijuurou, I just showered!"

"That's the point, isn't it?" Akashi sounds ridiculously proud of himself as he switches the vibrator off. "Let's see how well you hold up under pressure. How many times will you come today just from this, I wonder?"

"Sei..."

Akashi presses a finger to your lips, a delighted smile quirking his mouth upwards. "A test of your resistance and self-control. I'm sure you wouldn't want to explain yourself to your colleagues."

"You are terrible, Sei. One day I'm going to put a cock cage on you."

To your embarrassment and horror, Akashi's eyes light at the idea. "You are not as pure as you act, (f/n)."

"You are rubbing off on me." You harrumph and look away, folding your arms. "Maybe I should go get one, just to spite you."

Akashi's arms snake around you and he kisses your ear lightly. "You do know that I would like nothing more than for you to show me your fantasies, don't you?"

His voice is seductive and impairs your reasoning. The idea has taken root and you are already planning your day, scanning your schedule to see if there is a slot of spare time to visit your favourite sex toy shop.

"Watch your words, Sei. You are a horrendous influence."

His nose is skimming down your neck and he presses a kiss to your jugular. "I would like nothing better than to tarnish your mind with dirty ideas, love. I am yours to play with, if you'll have me."

Those words spark another torrent of tantalising ideas and you push him away, shaking your head to clear it. "You are awful. I am going to work. You can steep in your perverted ideas by yourself."

Akashi catches your arm and pulls you back to him, pressing a gentle kiss to your mouth. You melt into his arms despite your earlier insistence on leaving, kissing him back eagerly. He is the one who pulls away after a few seconds, a knowing look on his face as he pushes you out the door. "Enjoy your day, (f/n). I'll pick you up at the usual time."

The foreign object inside you is a heavy reminder that your day would be very interesting indeed.


End file.
